River Tales: Jasper
by Wildtalon1138
Summary: Warriors spin-off, but very closely related. A young cat named Jasper has trouble fishing until the descendent of a great legend come into his life.


**This is actually a Warriors spin-off I wrote about four years ago. I found it in an old computer file and really had no other place for it. It is from when I was younger so it might not be the best writing, but enjoy anyone. I would appreciate and reviews or constructive criticism so that I may compare yours to what people who read it at the time sais. Thanks!**

**For reference: Plebes = apprentices, firsties = warriors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors nor the origin story used..I only own the clans, and characters.**

* * *

><p>Now down at the river, in the middle of June, sat a young cat named Jasper. He sat in the summer heat watching the current. "Mighty fine the river looks," said a voice behind him. Jasper nearly jumped out of his skin! The voice was coming from Stripe, a barn cat who lived just outside the forest. Stripe crouched down beside him and stared intensely at the water. Then he swished his paw and in one swift movement caught a fish, and began to eat. "How did you do that," asked Jasper. "It's easy," answered Stripe. Jasper sighed and watched again as Stripe caught fish after fish, devouring all but one. Then, Stripe stood up and walked away with the remaining fish clamped in is jaws.<p>

Later that day, Jasper yet again crawled out of his den and headed to the river. It beckoned him with its mouth stuffed with fish. As he was staring at the water, something flashed in the corner of his eye.

It was a fish, as shiny and vibrant as the sun! The fish was swimming there, as still as a rock, taunting him. It seemed to be saying, "Come and get me!" He got ready, crouched, and then leaped. Splash! Water sprayed everywhere. Jasper came to the surface and swished around. He looked for the fish, but it was nowhere in sight. "Aw man," cried Jasper. "You are trying to fish," asked a voice. Jasper looked around. "Who is there?" "Me," said the voice, and out of the bushes walked a shabby gray tom. His name was Cliff, descendant of the Great Misty!

You see, many moons before Jasper was born, and the river was just a young stream, cats started coming to the forest. Soon there was a big fight and many cats died. The cats decided that they should befriend each other or be killed. Five clans were chosen to maintain the forest. Those clans were Gustclan, Sandclan, Treeclan, Sprayclan, and Nightclan! The leaders of the clans were chosen as Guststar, Sandstar, Treestar, Spraystar, and Nightstar. Cats of Gustclan lived on the moor and were quick and nimble. Sandclan was witty and Treeclan was courageous. Cats in Sprayclan hunted in water and Nightclan liked stealth and darkness. In Sprayclan there was one cat that stood out. Her name was Misty and she could catch fish like there was nothing to it! At times, she would bring home ten fish for the fresh kill pond. They said Misty was a fish god! Then, she met Caribou, a black and gray tom with wide, blue eyes. She taught him everything she knew, and they fell in love.

Later, Misty had kits, but she died during birth. Caribou was devastated and devoted all his time to care for the kits. Unfortunately, out of the three kits, only one made it past their first two weeks. His name was Rocker and he soon grew up to be known as Rockerstar, the finest Sprayclan leader in history! Rockerstar found a mate, who soon had kits, and so the legend lives on with Cliff as one of those kits.

So, Cliff was sitting there next to Jasper staring at him curiously. "Why do you want to fish," he asked. "Oh well, I do not know," answered Jasper, "I guess I just thought that since everybody does it, and I _am_ a Sprayclan cat, I could fish too!" "Also, there is something about the river, it's like an unsolved mystery!" "So that's it though, you think you can fish just like that," said Cliff. "Well, you cannot, but if you like I will teach you," Cliff offered. Jasper thanked Cliff and made plans to meet at the river, the next day. The next morning, Jasper raced to the river and saw that Cliff was already there. He was crouched down at the bank of the river and looking down. "He-h- hello," stammered Jasper. "Rrrr," growled Cliff, "You disturbed me. I am studying the river, making sure that fishing is good today." Jasper sat down beside him and stared at the water.

He waited and waited until he could wait no longer. Then, splash, he jumped into the river and flailed his paws.

When he finally crawled out, Cliff was looking at him with an amused expression. Jasper groaned and lied down. "I will never catch a fish," he said glumly. "You are just too impatient," explained Cliff, "you need to wait a little longer, and do not jump as much. Then, maybe you will be like Misty." "Yeah right", said Jasper, "Like the Great Misty will come and tell me how to fish!" Though, despite his doubt, Jasper tried again. He sat and watched the water. Then a fish came and he lightly jumped into the water.

He came out empty handed. Jasper decided he had had enough humiliation for one day, and trudged home. At camp he saw his mother, Rainbow, outside the firsties den talking to his father, Talon, but he did not feel like joining them. So, he meandered into the plebe den and over to his bed. That night would change him forever.

Jasper was in a dark and mossy forest. "Where am I?" he wondered. Then he saw a shadow walking toward him. "It's the Great Misty," exclaimed Jasper. "Greetings," said Misty, "I have heard that you are trying to fish." "How can I get better," he asked mesmerized. Misty replied, "You think too much about what to do. Don't think, just reach down and grab a fish." "Also, wait until you can feel the fish, it will call you with unspoken words," said Misty. "I will," said Jasper nodding his head, "I will try." Then Misty walked away fading into the shadows of the forest, and vanished.

Jasper woke up. He was back in his bed. Next to him he could see Burn rolling around in his bed. Jasper stood up and walked out, careful not to disturb Burn. It was just sunhigh in the sky, and there was light fog. All over camp cats were still asleep, with the exception of the hunting campaign. Jasper decided to head down to the river, and using Misty's advice, try to catch a fish.

Not until he was at the river did he fully understand what Misty meant by feeling the fish. He was crouched down by the water and gazing at it with starry eyes. All of a sudden he could hear something, and it was like a faint whisper. It was not in his ear, but in his whole body. He could feel the unspoken words of the fish calling him, getting him ready. Jasper got closer to the water until he could see the fish swimming at the bottom. He lifted his paw, and then swung it down with such force, it made the river ripple! In that moment, Jasper knew that he had done what he thought he could not do. He, with all his impatience, had caught a fish!

"You did it," cried Cliff, who had been walking out of the bushes. "Hiss," Jasper growled instinctively, turning around to protect his catch. When he realized it was Cliff he apologized and lied down to eat. Before, he could take the first bite, something stopped him. That something was gratefulness. He was truly grateful to Cliff and thought that he should get some of the victory fish too. "Here," said Jasper, pushing half of the fish toward Cliff. "I could not," said Cliff. "Yes you can, and you will," Jasper insisted, "even though you did not help me with my latest fish you got me started and put me on the right path. I thank you for that."

So that was how it went. Every morning from that point on Jasper would go to the river with Cliff and they would fish, until Cliff went to live with Misty and his other ancestors in the stars. Now, Jasper still fished and soon he met a beautiful female cat named Penny. She had kits, and little did they know that those kits would grow to be part of a great journey!


End file.
